


Я и без зова явлюсь

by his_dear_detective



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Ритуал - Дяченко Марина и Сергей
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_dear_detective/pseuds/his_dear_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно ли выбраться из клетки Ритуалов, жестких и лицемерных, и не проиграть войну?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я и без зова явлюсь

_Я — бабочка в душной сети Ритуалов._  
 _Свободнорожденный, свободным я не был_  
 _Без тебя. Покажи мне, где небо. (с) Арм-Анн_

 

Сидящий за столом человек с досадой посмотрел на бурое пятно перед собой. Он перевел взгляд на пустую бутылку и, скорчив ужасную гримасу, с ненавистью швырнул её об стену. Жажда продолжала мучить человека. Много-много дней подряд он пытался её утолить: вином, водой, мясом… кровью. Но все было тщетно.

\- Сколько можно? – взвыл человек и ударил кулаком по столу.

Дракон, жаждущий людской любви, – это так смешно и так мерзко, подумал сидящий за столом.

_Я силился жажду песком утолить,_  
 _И море пытался поджечь._  
 _Мечтал я тебя позабыть… (с) Арм-Анн_

***  
\- Было время, когда я тоже находился в плену своего Ритуала, в клетке жестких традиций своего рода. И знаешь что, Арм-Анн? То, что было святым для многих поколений меркнет и бледнеет, когда ты готов весь мир отдать обычному человеку.

Арм-Анн лишь незаметно ухмыльнулся, вертя в руках небольшой кусок испачканной ткани.

\- И это говорит мне бог, который еще столетие назад клялся в вечной ненависти к роду людскому?

Ди задумчиво провел пальцем по пестрому узору своего одеяния и, подняв голову, вдохнул тяжелый морской воздух.

\- Видишь ли, друг мой, судьба решила иначе - и за меня, и за тебя, - граф бросил многозначительный взгляд в сторону стоявшего рядом дракона. 

Арм-Анн не заметил, взгляд его был устремлен вдаль, куда-то туда, где, как он предполагал, находилась Верхняя Конта. Ди грустно вздохнул и опять подставил лицо холодному морскому ветру.

\- Судьбе плевать на убеждения и традиции, ей плевать на Ритуалы. Судьба вершит свой суд в объятиях момента и эмоций. Совсем как люди… Это единственное, что делает нас похожими на них, единственное, что заставляет связывать с ними жизни.

Дракон все еще молчал. Молчал по-особенному - со злостью и обидой, пытаясь разобраться, открыть что-то новое в себе. Дракон молчал. Он всматривался в почерневший в сумраке горизонт и пытался понять… Понять то, что ему не суждено было осмыслить.

\- Граф Ди, - Арм-Анн повернулся к графу. 

\- Ты тот, кто принес моих предков в этот замок много веков назад. Граф Ди, скажи, - дракон выпустил из рук кусок грязной ткани, - скажи, что мне делать? 

\- Иди и возьми то, что тебе принадлежит, Арм-Анн, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в том, что ты делаешь все правильно. 

Ками поднялся и, улыбнувшись, растворился в черном сумраке. Солнце село уже давно, и дракон, который был человечен, остался совсем один.

_Через сотни ночей к последнему утру тянусь._  
 _Не зови меня. Я и без зова_  
 _Явлюсь.(с) Арм-Анн_


End file.
